El sueño (Reto 2013 HhT)
by Hanhermy
Summary: Este one es parte del reto del foro Harmony hasta la tumba, es el primero que escribo. Es AU


El sueño

Era un día de clases común en una preparatoria que no tenía nada de extraordinario, a la hora del receso, los jóvenes salían corriendo como si se tratase de una manada de leones persiguiendo a su presa hacia el patio para formarse en las largas filas de la tiendita y poder comprar sus alimentos, mientas que otros volaban hacia las canchas de voleibol, las cuales ocupaban más de la mitad del recinto al aire libre y hacían complicado el poder pasear por ahí.

Hermione Granger era una joven cursando sexto semestre de preparatoria, la más brillante e inteligente de su generación, querida por los profesores, admirada por sus compañeros y odiada por sus compañeras por tener la atención de varios chicos. Su cabello castaño caía suavemente sobre sus hombros formando delicados rizos, sus ojos de color miel podían endulzarte la vida o matarte en un segundo y expresaban más de lo que ella desearía; llevaba unos jeans con una blusa morada de tirantitos y unos Converse del mismo tono. La joven iba caminando leyendo apresuradamente un libro para su examen de Historia, acompañada por su inseparable amiga rubia de soñadores ojos azules, Luna Lovegood, quien era muy inteligente e intuitiva, pero no estudiaba de más como la castaña. Luna llevaba zapatos bajos azules, jeans y una blusa con manga corta azul rey, haciendo resaltar más sus ojos.

Aprovechando que la castaña iba más absorta en su lectura que en las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor, la rubia decidió indagar más sobre el tema que su amiga se negaba a tratar cuando toda su atención estaba alerta: Harry Potter.

El capitán del equipo de basquetbol, un joven de cabello negro azabache y llamativos ojos verdes esmeralda, inteligente y deportista, atraía a las chicas como imanes. Era el mejor amigo de la castaña, pero por alguna extraña razón que la rubia no alcanzaba a comprender, estos dos ya no se hablaban desde hacía un tiempo aun cuando ella se había dado cuenta de que ambos estaban enamorados el uno del otro pero no lo aceptaban.

-¿Qué dices Herms? ¡¿Cómo que ya no te cae bien?!- preguntó una sorprendida Luna mientras ambas se dirigían hacia el gran tumulto de la gente formada para la tiendita.

-¡Hola Miss Paty!- saludó la castaña alegremente a una profesora de aspecto bonachón.- Pues las cosas son así, Luna.- respondió cerrando su libro y levantando la mirada hacia su amiga, quien la veía con los ojos desorbitados.

Llegaron a la tiendita y Hermione, con un suspiro de cansancio y resignación, se formó en la parte de atrás, dispuesta a recibir empujones y golpes con tal de obtener las quesadillas que tanto les gustaban a Luna y ella.

-¿Pero por qué? Si hasta hace unas semanas yo los veía muy juntos y presumían de ser los mejores amigos desde segundo de primaria. Además, ahora noto a Harry distante y frío, su mirada es triste Herms.

La castaña no respondió, continuó en su sitio siendo empujada por los graciositos del colegio mientras esperaba su turno, pero aquel aspecto feliz que tenía en el momento que saludó a la profesora, se había esfumado: ahora era extraño, ya que sus ojos perdieron brillo y se veían llorosos.

-¡Oye tú, no te metas en la fila!- gritó Luna al tiempo que empujaba a un muchacho de cuarto semestre fuera de la fila.- ¡Tierra a Herms! ¡Herms, casi se te meten!

Sin embargo, Hermione continuaba con sus ojos miel mirando fijamente hacia el frente, sin escuchar nada y su mente volando hacia unas esmeralda. Luna se dio cuenta de ello e inmediatamente intuyó lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que se acercó más a ella para hablarle nuevamente.

-¡Ya veo! Tu mente se fue de viaje hacia…

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que la castaña volteara rápidamente y la mirara con frialdad.

-Sí, mi mente se fue a repasar nuevamente la Revolución Francesa porque seguramente las preguntas del examen serán más complejas de lo acostumbrado.

La rubia entornó los ojos, algunas veces su amiga era muy testaruda y fría y cruzándose de brazos, se alejó un poco de ella porque estaba por llegar a la ventanilla para comprar. Hermione logró llevar a la ventanilla luego de otro empujón, pidió dos quesadillas (que afortunadamente eran las últimas que había) y dos jugos de frutas para luego tomar todo cuidadosamente y salir de la zona de empujones hacia el área donde se preparaban los alimentos, entregándole su comida a la rubia.

-Lo siento Lun, pero es que algunas veces dices cosas que no son ciertas.- comentó mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a ponerle salsa a su alimento de la mañana.

Luna sonrió para sí misma, si Hermione creía que lograba engañarla, estaba muy equivocada. Desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia el pasillo por el que habían llegado para encontrarse con un joven de ojos verdes quien, preocupado, se iba acercando mientras ella le sonreía y asentía: había llegado la hora de aclarar ese mal entendido.

-¡Hola Luna!

Ante el sonido de su voz, la castaña se paralizó un momento y sus hombros se pusieron tensos, movimiento que no pasó desapercibido para sus amigos, sobre todo para el muchacho que cada vez se ponía más nervioso.

-Hola Harry, ¿cómo estás?- respondió Luna sonriéndole e infundiéndole valor para que pudiera decir a lo que había ido.

Mientras tanto, Harry no despegaba su vista de Hermione, excepto cuando la dirigía a Luna cuestionándole en silencio su comportamiento, pues encontraba cada vez más interesante los condimentos de los alimentos que voltear a mirarlo. Desesperado al no poder evitar ser ignorado, decidió hacer llamar su atención mediante cualquier forma.

-Me da gusto saber que tengo amigos que me hablan bien como tú Luna, no como otras que parecen haber olvidado que existo…- comentó con un tono frío y enfadado el joven, provocando que su rubia amiga le diera un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y negara derrotada.

Ante esas palabras, Hermione dio la vuelta y mirando fijamente al joven con mucho resentimiento, comentó:

-Luna, me d gusto que tú sí seas una amiga real que no se deja llevar por los chismes e intrigas de las demás personas sin vida propia de este colegio. Si fueses diferente, seguramente ya no te hablaría por no confiar en mí antes que en los demás.

-¡Tú me diste razones para creerle a los demás, Hermione!- gritó furiosamente Harry, mientras se jalaba con desesperación su ya de por sí, alborotado cabello.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan idiota, Potter!-contestó la castaña empujando al joven para salir corriendo hacia las canchas.

Era un día como cualquier otro en la universidad. Hermione se encontraba un poco desorientada, pues la cabeza le dolía y el cuerpo le hacía entender que había dormido muy mal, quizás un poco chueca durante la noche y seguramente era por el estrés del examen tan complicado de cálculo que tenía ese día. Como pudo, tomó su mochila y se dio una ducha rápida en la que no notó el agua ni fría ni caliente, solo sentía que caía por su cuerpo. Rápidamente se vistió y decidió que lo mejor era no desayunar, ya que además de que sus padres no se encontraban en casa, se le estaba haciendo tarde y tenía el examen casi llegando.

El camino en el metro fue bastante tranquilo, la gente no se le quedaba mirando de forma extraña por ir leyendo como en otras ocasiones, pero decidió que era hora de que eso dejara de pasar y no le dio importancia. Cuando fue el turno de su parada, bajó corriendo ante la atenta mirada extrañada de una joven de aproximadamente su misma edad.

Al entrar a la universidad, Hermione pensó que se encontraría con Luna antes de entrar a su salón, pero al ver que la rubia no llegaba y que la hora se acercaba cada vez más, decidió ingresar y después reclamarle.

-¡Es el colmo Luna! Pudiste haberme dicho que te adelantarías para repasar un poco, ¿no?- cuestionó la castaña de manera enojada a su rubia amiga, aventándole sus libros sobre el pupitre, ocasionando que la aludida volteara y se dejara ver su rostro demacrado, pues sus ojos vivaces y azules estaban enmarcados por unas profundas ojeras y no tenían el brillo que la caracterizaba.

Hermione notó la mirada perdida y sin vida de su amiga y fue cuando se preocupó, no recordaba nunca haberla visto de esa manera salvo cuando su madre murió hacía ya muchos años.

-¡Hey, Lun! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó una castaña sumamente angustiada por el estado de su amiga, sin embargo, no recibió contestación, solo una mirada llena de tristeza, ¿acaso la estaba ignorando? Pero justo cuando iba a volver a cuestionarla, el profesor llegó y pidió a todos los estudiantes que se tomaran su lugar para iniciar la prueba.

Como siempre, Hermione se sentó justo detrás de Luna, impaciente porque la clase terminara y al fin pudiera hablar con ella. Fue en ese momento, después de que se repartieran las pruebas, que la rubia volteó a verla y con lágrimas en los ojos, pronunció lo siguiente:

-¡Ay Hermy, cuánto lo siento!

La cabeza de la castaña quiso estallar justo en ese instante, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba pero aun así, tenía antes una prueba que responder. Pasada una hora, fue la primera en levantarse y dejar el examen sobre el escritorio del profesor quien, contrario a lo que siempre ocurría, no hizo ningún comentario sobre su rapidez. Luna la miró de soslayo con la mirada perdida antes de que pudiera salir del salón.

La castaña se sentó en una de las amplias jardineras que tenía el campus, justo enfrente del edificio por donde acababa de salir en espera de Luna. Cuando de pronto, observó a lo lejos la figura del que hasta hace algunos meses era su mejor amigo: su mirada angustiada le hizo entender que algo no iba bien, su ropa un poco desarreglada y el cabello más revoltoso que lo usual, fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que había salido repentinamente de su casa. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Oye Harry, yo… Siento mucho todo este tiempo de discusiones sin sentido, pero tienes que aceptar que debiste haberme creído cuando te comenté que llevaban días siguiéndome esos tipos y que no era yo quien salía con ellos.

El ojiverde volteó a mirarla con los ojos hinchados y restregándose la cara murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella: "Debí haberte creído." Antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, Luna llegó corriendo hacia donde estaban y estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos al moreno, soltando al fin, las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

-¡Ha sido horrible, Harry!- murmuró la rubia entre sollozos, aferrándose cada vez más a los brazos del joven quien no se despegaba de ella y escuchaba asustado la historia.- He visto como la dejaban ahí tirada en la esquina de su casa, ¡no pude hacer nada! Había un charco enorme de sangre y sus ojos, ¡oh Dios, Harry, sus ojos eran lo peor! Estaban desorbitados y bañados en lágrimas de miedo, tratando de enfocarme pero no podía, ya no pudo.

Harry Potter alejó suavemente a Luna de su abrazo. En sus ojos se podía mirar el dolor y la impotencia. Hermione se intrigó todavía más, ¿de quién hablaba Luna? Sonaba horrible todo lo que estaba narrando y esperaba que no fuera algún amigo cercano quien hubiera sufrido eso.

-Dime Luna, ¿logró decirte algo?- preguntó el moreno con la voz seca, producto del dolor.

La rubia lo miró con muchísima pena antes de comenzar a hablar nuevamente.

-Sí, Harry. ¡Lo siento muchísimo!- pronunció con tristeza.- Ella dijo: "dile a Harry que siempre he estado enamorada de él, fui una tonta al haberme alejado y nunca haberle confesado mis sentimientos, ahora nunca lo sabrá por mí Lun y yo jamás habré probado sus labios, voy a morirme." Y después, comenzó a sollozar. Traté de calmarla diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que ella se iba a recuperar. Realmente pensé que sería así, pues había llamado a la ambulancia y los señores Granger estaban ya con nosotras.

Hermione se quedó de piedra al escuchar sobre sus padres, ¿era ella quien había sufrido semejante barbaridad? No era posible, se repetía mentalmente, ella estaba ahí escuchando todo, viendo todo, pero… ellos parecían no verla y eso había pasado toda la mañana. Comenzó a temblar, ella no podía estar muerta, ¿o sí? Desvió la mirada y sus pensamientos al escuchar un golpe seco en la jardinera y un gemido de dolor proveniente de Harry, quien se acababa de desplomar.

-¿Dónde está Hermione, Luna?- demandó con el dolor palpable en su voz y las lágrimas cayendo libremente sobre sus ojos. - ¿Por qué no estás ahí?

Al realizar esta pregunta, la castaña se intrigó pues sabía que Luna no sería capaz de haberla abandonado, algo debió haber ocurrido para que estuviera en la escuela y no en la… en el lugar que estuviera su cuerpo, porque era claro que lo que estaba en ese momento con ellos era su alma.

-Me hizo prometerle que no faltaría a la prueba de cálculo antes de… antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.- respondió la rubia esbozando una sonrisa triste.- Típico de Hermy, responsable hasta el último minuto. Pues, para este momento, ya debió haber sido sepultada Harry.

"Sepultada" era una palabra que se repetía por la cabeza de Hermione, entonces realmente estaba muerta; un escalofrío la recorrió, estaba aterrada, ella no podía estar muerta, tenía un futuro brillante y apenas 18 años de edad. Dejó de pensar en sí misma cuando escuchó a Harry agradecer por la información y levantarse para ir a donde le había dicho. Decidió seguirlo, quería saber qué es lo que haría el moreno, estaba preocupada por él.

Subió al pequeño Jetta blanco de su amigo cuando él lo hizo. Observó cómo el joven seguía derramando lágrimas mientras conducía hacia el lugar donde ella descansaría, quizás, eternamente. Se detuvieron media hora después en un área boscosa, los árboles eran muy altos y hermosos, dándole un aire "agradable" al lugar. "Es un bonito lugar para descansar por siempre" pensó la castaña mientras veía la cantidad de flores y árboles que ahí habitaban.

El moreno bajó del auto, seguido por la castaña y pidió informes sobre su sepulcro. Caminaron unos minutos más hasta llegar a una tumba con lápida blanca donde se leía "Aquí descansa Hermione Granger, una mujer con un brillante futuro. Amada hija y amiga." Produciéndole un hueco en el pecho. En tanto, Harry se había desplomado sobre la lápida y lloraba amargamente.

-¡Lo siento tanto, Herms! ¡Debí haber estado ahí para ti! Tal vez no hubieras estado sola ayer y nada de esto estaría pasando.- gritaba con mucho dolor el joven, desesperado por no haber podido hacer nada al respecto. – Siempre te he amado en silencio, has sido la única en mi vida… Y ahora, ahora no sé qué haré sin ti.

A pesar de saber que no podía escucharla, Hermione decidió seguir la conversación, era la última forma de poder hablar con él.

-No fue tu culpa, Harry. Fui demasiado terca, tú siempre quisiste arreglar todo y yo, bueno yo te evitaba. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento.

-Quisiera poder abrazarte Herms, darte ese beso que siempre quise y no podré. Creo que el saber que tú me amabas de igual forma solo es más doloroso, ¡debí decirte cuando pude!

-Ambos debimos decirlo Harry, no fue solo tu culpa.- respondió la castaña arrodillándose junto a él.

-Siempre te amaré, no importa dónde estés. Sé que no me dejarás solo ni un momento, Herms.

-Nunca Harry, nunca lo haré.

-Y yo jamás dejaré de pensar en ti, no habrá nada más que tú. Lo prometo Hermione, nunca nadie ocupará tu lugar.

-¡No Harry! No puedes hacer eso, tú debes seguir adelante, conocer a alguien, ¡no puedes ser un zombie Harry Potter! ¡No te lo permitiré!- y con ese último grito de frustración de la castaña y la imagen del joven acariciando con dolor la tumba, una luz blanca absorbió por completo a Hermione, sintiéndose frustrada por tener que abandonar en ese momento a su mejor amigo y amor de su vida.

-¡Herms! ¡Hermione, por favor despierta!- se escuchó la voz preocupada de Luna a lado de la castaña.

Hermione dejó de temblar y comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, sintiendo como la luz blanca parecía escupirla, soltó una exhalación muy fuerte. Estaba en una habitación pequeña con las paredes blancas, había mesas con medicamentos apilados a su alrededor y el escudo de la preparatoria colgando frente a ella; a lado de la cama, se encontraban tanto Luna como Harry mirándola con infinita preocupación y alivio al verla volver en sí.

-¿Estás bien, Herms?- preguntó un temeroso Harry, soltando por fin el aire que había retenido cuando se dio cuenta que su amiga no despertaba desde hacía ya varios minutos.

-Ya lo está, tonto, ¡pero no por ti!- respondió una fúrica Luna, dándole un zape al moreno, lo que hizo que la castaña riera un poco.

-¿Qué pasó? Recuerdo haber estado frente a mi tumba y Harry estaba ahí, llorando, luego esa luz blanca y…

Luna y Harry intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, para luego negar con sus cabezas; esbozando posteriormente, unas sonrisas nerviosas.

-Tranquila Hermy, solo fue una pesadilla.- comentó Luna dándole una palmadita en su hombro, infundiéndole ánimo y haciéndole ver que todo estaba bien.- No ha pasado nada de eso, ¿ves? Seguimos en la prepa y nadie ha muerto, aunque sí, Potter ha estado a punto de llorar al verte en ese estado.- terminó con una risilla y provocando la mirada furiosa del aludido.

-Saliste corriendo de la tiendita después de nuestra pequeña discusión, Herms.- comentó Harry apenado y temeroso de la reacción de su amiga, no quería hacerla enojar de nuevo.- Corriste hacia el patio y no viste cuando el balón de voleibol te dio de lleno en la cabeza, te tumbó. Malfoy y yo te trajimos a la enfermería.

Hermione estaba perpleja, todo lo que había soñado, el sentirse ignorada, las lágrimas de Harry y Luna y sobre todo, la lápida eran tan reales, había sido demasiado vívido. Pero entonces lo entendió: tenía que aclarar ahí mismo todo con su amigo.

-Herms, ¿me perdonas?- preguntó tímidamente el ojiverde acercándose más hacia donde ella estaba y tomando su mano, gesto que le hizo sonreír.

-Yo también lo siento mucho, Harry.- respondió la castaña sonriendo y sonrojándose.- Entendí a la mala que no gano nada con alejarme de ti, ¿amigos como siempre?

-No Herms,- respondió el ojiverde acercándose cada vez más a la joven hasta rozar sus narices.- Mejor novios, ¿no?- concluyó besándola dulcemente, gesto que la castaña le correspondió e hizo sonreír a Luna, ¡hasta que habían admitido sus sentimientos!

FIN

Comentarios de la autora: ¡Hola a todos! Este mini fic fue escrito para el reto del foro "Harmony hasta la Tumba", cabe señalar que es el primero que escribo en todo mi vida, así que no sean muy rudos conmigo por favor :S. Espero les haya gustado, es una adaptación de una locura que escribí ya hace algunos ayeres, cuando era más joven y más soñadora. Jeje, en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado y si pueden dejar su opinión, se los agradecería inmensamente.

Con cariño,

Hanhermy.


End file.
